Enemies
Humanoids Special properties: * drop weapons and ammo that they carry * take damage from toxic gas * unaffected by EMP damage Grunt Soldier Sergeant Guard Commando Heavy Beasts Special properties: * never drop weapons * take damage from toxic gas * unaffected by EMP damage Fiend 1 Fiends can move and attack in the same turn if they are one tile away in a straight line 2 Fireball inflicts Burning status: player takes 3 HP damage for 3 turns 3 Immune to statuses Ignite 1 + 2. Reaver 1 Snowball inflicts Chilling status: player is slowed down by 25% for a few turns 2 Toxic ball sets a small (1 tile) poison cloud at the player's location. Player takes damage while standing in the poison cloud 3 Immune to statuses Toxic 1, 2 + 3. Ravager Kerberos 1 After losing more than 40% of its' health, the Kerberos will become Enraged, both reducing the time it takes to move by 30% and increasing its damage output by 50% for 10 turns. Should the Kerberos' health go back above 60%, the buff will be reapplied every subsequent time it falls below 60%. Mechanical units Special properties: * resistant against slash and fire damage - damage is halved * never drop weapons * can be disabled by the EMP status for 2-3 turns * unaffected by toxic gas damage or poison status * vulnerable to pierce damage - double damage taken Drone Turret * Turrets are immobile. * Turrets do not attack on sight. When the player enters a turret's line-of-sight, the turret makes a beep sound, and attacks only in the next turn. Bot 1 Immune to status: EMP 1. 2 Immune to statuses EMP 1 + 2. Exalted enemies An exalted enemy is an enemy with greater HP and with special features and abilities. The stats vary depending on the abilities they have. Exalted enemies always appear in a group of three. Types of exalted enemies: * exalted soldier. (100 XP) Base health 40. * exalted fiend (100 XP) Base health 40. * exalted reaver (200 XP) Base health 80. * exalted kerberos (200 XP) Base health 100. * exalted ravager (200 XP) Base health 120. Possible special features and abilities: * Accurate - bonus accuracy (+25% flat value). * Armored - bonus armor * Deadly - double damage * Explosive '''(ravager) '- Accuracy + 20%. Weapon becomes a rocket launcher, does 40 slash damage, ranges 2/9. * '''Fast' - action speed is increased by 20%, after which the time taken to move is reduced by .2 of a turn. * Fire (fiends and reavers) - enemy is given a fireball attack. Inflicts 20 impact damage, ranges 2/9. * Heavy (soldiers) - weapon is replaced with a chaingun. * Hellfire (fiends and reavers) - enemy is given a fireball attack. Does 14 impact damage, ranges 2/6 and inflicts burning status. * Mortar '''(ravager) - weapon is replaced with a rocket-like weapon. Inflicts 20 slash damage in an area of 1, ranges 2/9 and inflicts burning damage. * '''Regenerate - regenerate HP every turn * Resilient - HP is 2x the normal value, action speed is reduced to 90% of original value. Bosses Summoner __FORCETOC__ Category:Enemies